The Forgotten Past
by Taiora Love
Summary: A new digimon has apper but why is it only going after Tai, Matt, and Sora? It has to do with a past that they have forgotten.
1. The Chase

__

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

It is the summer after the digidestin's first trip to the Digiworld. Even after the Digiworld experience, the eight still hang out with each other. In fact, ever Friday night they would meet in the park just to hang out. It was just their time to be together.

One Friday, the gang where to meet in the park, like they always do. Each of the kids where coming from different places. Tai and Sora both have soccer practice. Matt was hanging out with his music buddies. Izzy was coming from his summer computer class. Joe was volunteering at the local hospital. Mimi had gone shopping. And T.K. and Kari went to the circus together with their mothers.

After they have all arrived, the kids started discussing how their day where and other daily news. But behind a nearby tree, an evil digimon was watching them. The digimon named Frallmon.

'There they are,' he thought, 'Now time for my revenge!'

"Any way, Sora and I are in the soccer finals if you all want to come and…" Tai was interrupted by a shadow coming towards them.

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" it shouted coming towards the digidestin.

"Is that a digimon? What is a digimon doing here?" asked Mimi.

"Well, I don't know if it is or not or why it is here but it doesn't look very happy. And it is coming right towards us so I suggest we RUN!" Joe said and the children started to run away from the digimon coming at them.

"I WILL GET YOU!" he said flying to catch up with them. They had a good lead in front of the creature but suddenly Izzy shoelace came untie and he tripped over them.

"OW!" he said as his face hit the ground. The digimon was coming towards Izzy.

"Izzy get up before he comes!" Joe said kneeling down to pick up the red head boy. But the Digimon was very quick and was able to reach the two boys very quickly. But to their surprise he flew right past the two.

"What just happen?" Joe looked at Izzy.

"I have no idea!"

Frallmon flew past the two youngest kids, T.K. and Kari and as well as Mimi. And now he was chasing after Tai, Sora, and Matt. Tai and Sora where better runners then Matt was and where ahead of him. The Digimon came and flew beside Matt. He then grabbed the blonde by his shirt collar and dragged him while he went after the last two.

But to his surprise, Sora and Tai where quite fast. He soon got tried off chasing them and dragging the boy as well so he attacked them with a red electric bolt. This made the two fly up and land on the ground very hard. They tried to get up but there legs were pretty banged up! The Digimon stopped right in front of them. He then threw Matt beside Tai. 

"Now, you will know the pain that I went to!" the Digimon said at them as he got another bolt out. Tai wrapped his arm around Sora trying to protect as Sora buried her face into Tai's chest, not wanting to see. 

"Then I will get rid of the other two and I will finally have my revenge!" 

He was about to release his lighting bolt but then he got hit on the head. Frallmon turned around to find the younger version of Gennai. Then Gennai turned on a light out of his hand, which blinded the Digimon. When he was able to see he notice that Gennai and the Digidestin where all gone.

"Damn it! I will get my revenge! On all of you: Victory, Wisdom, Courage, Love, and Friendship!"

**********************************************************************************

The digidestin where transported to Izzy's room. Tai, Matt, and Sora where still in shock of what just happen.

"Well, I am glad I made it in time," Gennai said coming up behind the kids.

"Who was that?" T.K. asked.

"That was Frallmon. An evil Digimon who was defeated in the past by the digidestin before you. He is now angry at the digidestin who had destroyed him and now wants to get a little pay back."

"Why was he only after those three?" Joe said while pointing towards Matt, Sora, and Tai who still haven't move. Gennai sighed.

"I think its time to tell you. The digidestin before you, where a team of five. Tai, Sora, and Matt where part of the five who traveled to the Digiworld." All of the kids gasped.

"We where? I don't remember going to the Digital World at any other time then when we went during summer camp," Matt stated.

"After you three were done at the Digiworld, your brains where washed from the memories of the trip. We knew that you two would come back once again with others to protect the world again. But the other two Digidestin didn't get brain washed."

"Who are the other two digidestin that where with us?" Sora asked.

"Sora, you know one of them. The leader of the five was your brother, Tobias Takenouchi. He carried the crest of victory."

"Tobias was a Digidestin? I never knew!" Sora said in shocked, "And the other is?"

"A girl who is Tobias's age. Her name is Trini Upolilo. And Trini's crest was wisdom. I am in fear that Frallmon will try to destroy you three again and also try to get Tobias and Trini."

"Well you don't have to worry about my brother, Tobias, he has already died" (A\N: Like in my other story Brother Back From The Dead)

"Oh, I am so sorry Sora," Gennai apologized.

"No, its ok!"

"Ok then, that only leaves Trini. Sora, if I give you the address to her house will you go explain what has happen. She liked you the best out of all the guys."

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean!" Tai said with anger.

"Ok I'll go!" Sora said ignoring Tai.

**********************************************************************************

Sora thought the whole way there to Trini's house.

'I can't believe that Toby was in the Digital World with me. I know that my memory was erased but he didn't even give me a clue. It would be so cool if he was still alive so we can share experiences in the Digiworld.' She reached Trini's door and knocked on it.

"Coming!" Sora could here a footsteps coming. A girl with long dark brown hair and green eyes with round glasses open the door.

"Yes?" 

"Um, are you Trini?"

"Yes, and who are you?"

"I don't know if you will remember me or not but my name is Sora Takenouchi." Trini's eyes got huge.

"Sora, little Sora?" she whispered.

__

TBC

I know kinda lame chapter! I think I will make this another Taiora. I love Taiora! I can never get bored! He He! Please Review!


	2. The Diary of the Past

**_Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon._**

****

            Trini gave Sora a hug.  The hug was so tight Sora could barely breathe.

            "Oh my, little Sora, how much you've grown."

            "Um, Trini could you let go of me please!  You're choking me!"

            "Opps!  Sorry, Sora.  Please come in."  Sora entered the apartment.  From the looks of it, no one was home."

            "Please sit down.  Do you want anything to drink?" 

            "Um, no thank you."  Trini suddenly realized something weird.

            "Sora, how do you know about me?"  Sora sat down on the couch.

            "Gennai told us everything."

            "We?"

            "Tai, Matt, and me."

            "Tai and Matt!  Its been so long! How are they?"

            "Their great, just great."

            "And your brother, what about Toby?"  Sora looked at her.

            "You don't know?"

            "Know what?"

            "He died a couple years ago."

            "What?"  Trini was shaking.

            "You didn't know."

            "I can't believe it, Tobias is gone.  Oh, Sora I'm so sorry!  I knew how much he meant to you!"

            "Thanks.  Listen, there's a reason why I am here.  Do you remember a Digimon name Frallmon?"

            "Frallmon? Of course I remember him.  He was the hardest one to beat.  He almost had you, your brother and Tai goners for sure."

            "Well, hate to tell you this but he's back."

            "What! How?!"

            "It get worst, he's after us, the five original digidestined.  Actually four if you think about it but I don't think he knows about Tobias."

            "That's unfair! How can he come back!  He totally destroyed him for good!"

            "I don't know anything about him, my memory is still erased.  Gennai just told me that I was part of the originals and that Frallmon is an evil Digimon we fought back then and now he's out to get us.  I wish I had the memories!"

            "I guess I ended up lucky!"

            "Yeah, I guess so!  Hey wait a minute come here!"  Trini took off to her room with Sora following her.  Trini room was perfect.  Nothing was out of place.  It was so clean.  Trini lifted her mattress and reached underneath it. 

            "Here."  She handed Sora a pretty worn out, thick notebook.

            "What's this?"

            "It's my dairy of the Digiworld.  I wrote in it each night about what adventures we had.  I want you to have it.  Just promise me one thing.  You will let anyone else read it.  It's just yours to remember your brother with.  Just read one page a night so you can maybe remember that day."

            "Thank you, Trini!  You shouldn't have."

            "Please, I'm just so happy to see you again."

            "Well, I better get going.  I just came to tell you to be careful with Frallmon.  Call us, if your in any trouble."  Sora started heading towards the door."

            "Sora, one more thing."

            "Yes?"

            "How are things with you and Tai?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "What's your guys' status?"

            "Status?  Friends.  Just Friends."

            "Hmm…That's a surprise.  Well, maybe it will happen sooner.  After all prophecies are never wrong!"

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Um, oh nothing.  I thought you were leaving.  So, goodbye Sora!  Make sure you keep in touch!"  Trini said while pushing Sora out the door.

            "Yeah, good-bye!"

When Sora got home, she read the first entry of Trini's Diary.

_DAY 1_

_            I can't sleep.  My whole life has change and a new one is beginning in a new world.  The Digital World.  Let me start from the beginning._

_            I was all excited!  I was assigned partners on a project on science with my crush, Tobias Takenouchi.  Tobias is in fact all the girls' crush.  He is the captain of the basketball team.  And he is the nicest person I know.  Not like the other hot shots!  No, he says hi to everyone and doesn't stick his nose up to anyone.  And plus he's a total babe!  _

_            But anyways, he was going to come over to my house to work on the project but he called saying that his mom had a flower emergency at their flower shop.  But she had promised Tobias's younger sister, Sora, that she would take her and a friend to the park.  Sora was all bummed out about not going so being such a great brother Tobias volunteered to take her and her friend, Tai to the park.  So he asked if we could do the project at the park.  And I agreed._

_            At the park Tobias and I sat on a bench with out books while Tai and Sora played their soccer.  Later, a small blonde headed boy came and asked if he could join them.  But I guess one of them had kicked the ball into a bush and they all wanted to retrieve it so they went towards the bush.  A bright light appeared and when it was gone so were the three kids._

_            Tobias freaked!  He went towards the bush calling for his sister with me right behind him.  Then the same light appeared and we were sucked up, too.  When I woke up I found myself in a strange place.  I didn't know where I was and I was alone.  But I noticed in my arms was an egg. The egg was painted in purpled diamonds like an Easter egg would.  Something told me not to dispose of this egg.  So I carried it only in my school bag as I walked around looking for someone, anyone.   It was about a hour until I found the blonde child playing with Tai and Sora.  He, too, had an egg like mine but a different pattern.  I found out the boys name was Matt._

_            We wandered together until we heard a distant voice calling "Sora!"  I knew that was Tobias in a moment.  We raced to meet him.  He told me that he was glad I wasn't hurt and if I seen Sora.  I told him no which made him worried.  He told us we had to find her before anything happen to her.  So, we wandered for a while until a strange little creature popped out of a tree.  He said he was a "Digimon" and that we had finally made it to the "Digital World."  Then he disappeared to I don't know where.  We kept walking until Tobias noticed that Matt and I were getting tired and it was getting dark.  We set up camp and found some plants to what we thought were edible.  Tobias took off again to look for Sora after sunset but I told him it was too dangerous.  He said I was right.  It is too dangerous for Sora to be alone in this strange world with strange creatures.  I begged him not to leave me and the young boy alone.  He promised that he would come back and check on us once in a while.  So here I am, unable to sleep, worried to death about Tobias, Sora and the other boy, Tai.  But Tobias has came back twice but both times without his sister.  I can tell he is worried for her.  I hope we find her soon so he could rest. But I wonder if we are able to get back home.  I'm going to go find more wood for the fire so I'll stop writing for tonight.       _

_                                                                       ~Trini_

Tears ran down Sora's cheek.  She had always been jealous of T.K. and Kari.  They had older brothers to watch after them in the scary Digiworld.  But she had someone as well.  Tobias spent all day and night looking for her, worrying about her.  Oh, she wished she could remember.  She wished she could read on to find out what happens.  She knew they made it all right but she just wanted to know what happen. But she promised only one page.  

            "I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

**He He!  I got this one up too! Yeah!  I doing good. Now please review!**


End file.
